Warm Winter
by Aquri
Summary: Weiss comforting Jaune through a tough time. Light, short One-shot


A petite white haired teen can be seen pacing around her room in the new base of operations near the kingdom of Atlas.

She sighs as she finally takes a break from pacing and slumps into a chair thinking about her current situation.

A lot has happened since the Fall of Beacon. Yang went back to Patch because of her arm being lost and Weiss hasn't heard from her since, Blake current location is unknown and hasn't been seen since the Fall, and Ren and Nora are also nowhere to be found currently and the last time she saw them was months ago. Jaune was the only one that stayed instead of going elsewhere.

She began to get closer to the blond knight as they were tasked with missions from the kingdom of Atlas to clear the ever increasing number of Grimm.

Their performance was valued by Atlas so Atlas recently decided to keep them posted in a new base near the kingdom's borders to protect villages in the surrounding area.

Jaune however put up this mask acting all ok ever since the Fall and after a while Weiss could see through it all. She could tell Pyrrha's death really did a blow to his heart affecting him physically and mentally.

She began to worry about him after seeing him begin to not eat as much and take walks often wanting to be alone.

"That dunce…" _sigh_ ~ _Why does he have to be so distant? Doesn't he know that I'm here?_

She looks towards her scroll and looks at the time.

 _It's almost 4. I should try to find him and get him to eat dinner._

She reaches the door to his room and opens it up slightly, poking her head through the crack only to finds utter chaos and for her to gag at the view.

The floor was ridden with unwashed clothes and open books. The sheets on the bed were clustered and wrinkled together while the pillows sprawled along the floor. The small kitchen was filled with stacked and greasy plates and garbage was littered across the whole room.

She scowls at the view and gets frustrated at Jaune for the things he had done to the poor room.

 _My god this dunce, what the hell is he thinking letting himself live in a place like this? I won't allow it, no, not another minute of it. GAH that idiot, making me clean this-this monstrosity up!_

After a good few hours of tiring work, she sighs in relieve as she admires at her handywork she learned from living in a dorm with Yang and Ruby who were quite the mess makers. She then looks at her scroll and finds that the time was nearly 8.

Weiss then curses at Jaune for the wasted time and starts her search for the blond idiot.

 _ **In a garden outside of the dorms**_

Jaune was in the garden oblivious to the struggles that he had caused to the ice princess. He sighs and the warmth of his breath is seen in the cold air of Atlas.

He looks up the the now darkened sky and stares at the shattered moon that broke centuries ago reminding him of the Fall of Beacon and remembering how he was unable to anything to save his best friend and partner.

 _If only I was stronger… She would still be here… Damn it! Why couldn't I do anything? Why am I so weak? Why do I see her getting killed by that damned woman every time. Is this your punishment, Monty for being weak?_

Jaune puts his hands to his face in shame only to realize that his face was wet.

He was crying.

"Damn it. Why am I crying? Why am I so weak?"

He scowls at himself and wipes the shed tears against his black hoody.

Suddenly he feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist, feeling the warmth of a body against his back. Jaune stiffens in surprise and looks towards the sudden intruder only to be met with the a familiar color of white.

He then croaks out, "W-Weiss?"

"Jaune, it's alright to cry. Crying isn't a weakness especially in times like these. You don't have to hold back because no one will blame you for anything that has happened. You couldn't have done anything. Going up there to fight Cinder was her decision and her's alone. Don't feel responsible, Pyrrah wouldn't want that."

"Weiss... You know that isn't true, if I was stronger-"

"No, please… Don't say stuff like that Jaune. The fact that you are a hunter here in this world is proof of your strength. Whenever we go out to mission you were the first to head into battle, not out of rage or revenge, but of your will to protect the people. That is your true strength. You have a love for all people and faunus like no other person I have ever seen. I find that to be the most admirable thing about you, so please, I beg you don't throw yourself away to these thoughts and come back to be the person I once knew, you idiot.

A comfortable silence filled the air as the two young adults sat in the cold air waiting for each other to respond.

Jaune didn't know what to say. He was surprised not only by the fact that Weiss was hugging him and complimenting him but also by the fact that she was right.

 _I really am an idiot aren't I? Weiss is right, Pyrrha would never want me to be like this, she would want to be carry on. Moping around will get me nowhere. I need to become stronger and fulfill my desire to protect the future from repeating the past._

Jaune lightly grabs the small arms around him and turns to face Weiss. He smiles towards her and wipes the tears from her face surprising her a bit.

"You're right Weiss. I am an idiot. I want to apologize for the last few months for being so distant to you when all you wanted to do was help. I realize what I am suppose to do because of you and I can't be more thankful."

Weiss nods slightly wiping the remaining tears from her eyes as Jaune reaches out and hugs her, silently thanking her for all she has done.

"Now how about so dinner? I'm starving. The food will become cold if we wait to long. Are you ready?"

Weiss nods against his chest and gets up with Jaune, when she suddenly yelps as he picks her up bridal style and runs towards the cafeteria making Weiss blush a bright pink.

"Let go of me you dolt! What are you doing?!"

"We have to hurry Snow Angel! Don't want those pancakes to run cold on me!"

 _Fin_


End file.
